


Silent Apologies

by The_Forgotten_Spring



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: A detective interrogating and a thief hiding that he is one, Fluff, Gen, If I must be the first to tag these two platonically then so be it, Just two dorks talking, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Spring/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Spring
Summary: Mime Bomb going about his business when the Detective spots him again. But it's less 'Where is Carmen Sandiego?!' and more just-... Talking?





	Silent Apologies

Mime Bomb focused on the task at hand.

He had stolen the flash drive and was in charge of the handoff. For now, he was just supposed to be any other street performer waiting for Tigress to come by and pick it up. He froze when he saw the Detective, he wanted to flee in that moment fully aware that the other would probably tackle him on sight.

“Where is it.” he blinked, oh yeah, the mission. He turned to the woman glowering at him, obviously having a rough day so far. Mime Bomb gestured to his cup, while she growled throwing in two, one dollar bills. He smiled, happy it was more than last time. He looked up and mimed placing on a hat, oh a cap, before shuffling through a stack of something flat in his hands and pulling it up and mimed placing it into a box then flipping up a-

“Mailman.” she responded, he tapped his nose gently. She huffed, “And?” he gestured unlocking something and held up his fingers in the formation of 7842. Before pulling out a pair of keys, held between his first and middle fingers. She smirked snatching the keys from him, switching it out with a wad of cash.

“Thanks Mime Bomb, get yourself something nice.” she grinned and turned on her heel slipping away to finish the mission. Mime Bomb smiled warmly and slipped the money into his pocket,

“Do I wanna know,” he flinched whipping around to the Detective standing before him, “Why a girl just slipped you a wad of cash? You’re not selling drugs on the side, are you?” Mime Bomb shook his head frantically while waving his hands. He started gesturing wildly while the Detective scoffed,

“Chill out clown. I’m just messing with you.” he rolled his head, before pausing as his eyes narrowed. “You aren’t selling, right?” Mime Bomb shook his head, before gesturing to where the girl had been and hugged himself, before clasping his hands. The man blinked tilting his head,

“You two are in love?” Mime Bomb’s face bunched in disgust, tongue stuck out as if he’d tasted something bad and shook his head. He smacked the air close to his face slowly dragging it down looking at the other, before gesturing around and finally settled on holding out his elbow as if he locked it with someone else’s, before waving a hand in an ‘oh you’ way, before turning his head towards the invisible person, throwing it back and miming a laugh. The Detective’s eyes widened,

“Oh, you two are friends.” Mime Bomb perked up excitedly tapping his nose a few times his eyes super bright. The Detective had a blush suddenly break out across his face, before turning and coughing.

“Alright then. I saw you in Spain just two weeks ago. In America, a week ago. And now you’re here in France. Why are you traveling so much?” Mime Bomb paused unsure of what his response should be, before miming zipping his lips and shrugging. The Detective raised an eyebrow,

“You can’t tell me? What’s a mime to hide?” he questioned eyes narrowing, while Mime Bomb back pedaled realizing his mistake. He shook his head and waved his hands, before miming an old-fashioned movie camera, then miming a phone pulling it as far from his as possible and his other hand making the peace sign while he smiled, and finally doing the classic miming of a box and rope trick, finishing off with making binoculars and started moving in a circle looking high and low with his mouth in an ‘O’, before lastly turning back to the other with a sheepish smile. The Detective hummed smirking,

“So, you’re sightseeing and miming?” Mime Bomb almost felt insulted at how much work he’d put in to get the list of all the things he’s doing and the Detective just put it down to sightseeing. Mime Bomb folded his arms, cocking a hip to the side and pouted with a deep frown. Showing his displeasure. The other frowned,

“Did I get it wrong?” Mime Bomb mimed a sigh rolling his eyes and head, before shaking his head, lifting his finger to make twirls, before tapping his nose.

“So, I was right before.” the Detective responded, making Mime Bomb smile a little. The Detective rubbed his neck sheepishly smiling,

“Hey do you want to go get coffee? I’ll pay. Think of it as a sorry for interrogating you.” he mentioned, as Mime Bomb made a miming of his hand on his chin, leaning against an invisible wall, lifting a foot to cross his ankle. He was actually thinking though. He was technically off the clock and the helicopter wouldn’t be coming to get him until he called... He straightened up and gave an excited nod, the Detective lit up and grinned.

“Alright let’s go then.” Mime Bomb smiled and linked his arm with the other and began walking as his own way of saying they should go.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Mime Bomb and Chase ended up in there at some point. I have discovered writing someone mime is a lot of fun. I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


End file.
